The Vow
by MegaKat
Summary: Chibi-Usa made Broly a promise to surrender to him, and the time has come to pay up. A Chibi-Usa/Broly get together... with a twist. :D R&R!


**Like the summary says, it's a Chibi-Usa and Broly get together… with a little twist. I hope you enjoy it! :D And I TOTALLY blame you for this plot squirrel, AnaFrost. Even though it was from months ago and I wrote the beginning for it and not the smut or the ending. Well, thank whatever gods yall pray to; I'm without internet for another day until I can pay the bill—funny how they cut it off when you don't pay it, you know?—and since I can't squirrel on Diablo 3, I've been writing instead! And this is just what I needed to get the juices rolling for Passion Fruit and Loneliness. So look out for more! Oh! And break out the glossary, ladies! There's a good bit of Saiyan in this chapter!**

Chibi-Usa licked her lips in anticipation as the Saiyan warrior two heads taller than her pressed her to the wall and slowly lifted her against him, grinding his hips into hers. "Broly… Broly, I…"

"You promised," he breathed in her ear, giving it a gentle tug with his teeth before bending his lips to her throat. His chest rattled in a deep, seductive purr as he tasted her flushed, slightly sweaty skin and he groaned as he felt his cock swell in response. "Want you so badly, _r'sha_… please…"

She trembled as she nodded her consent. He had her dead to rights whether or not she was already aching to experience what she'd never known; she _had_ promised him… that once it was all done, he could have her. _**All**_ of her. "Just… just please…"

"I know, Rabbit. Slow, like I promised in return. Now… unless you want your first time against the wall… I suggest you—" He smirked as they suddenly changed venues and he was pressing her against the wall in a lavish room decorated in silver. "Your chambers, beautiful?"

"Yes. I haven't been in here in a while, but… it's still home. Is… is this alright?"

"Usa, I'll take you in any manner you want, just so long as you let me make you mine," he rumbled gently into her hair.

"_T'au_," she replied in Saiyan, her hands shaking as she reached up to tug her black gown down over her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet.

"_G'in, ve'sh m'yo_. _Au __**m'yo**_."

Usa managed a little smile at being called his queen and trailed her fingertips down his solid chest as he nibbled at her jawline and guided her backwards towards the bed. "_Ve'ta m'yo_?" She asked with a little playful smirk.

"Heh… I like that. Well, if I'm your king, _r'sha_, you'd best obey me in all things…?"

Usa laughed in earnest at that and sweetly pressed her lips to his; gods, how she loved this man and his sense of humor! "We'll see about that, my love. We'll see."

Purring loudly at the sound of the word 'love' coming from her lips, Broly tipped her back onto the bed, toeing off his boots as he captured her mouth with his own, groaning at her immediate response when she began to stroke the base of his tail. "Don't do that," he growled the moment she rocked her hips into his. "You wanted slow, right?"

"Yes… sorry, love. I… I didn't mean to…" She chewed on her lower lip to stop herself from stammering when he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. This was as far as she'd let him get in the past; for the last two years Broly had followed her faithfully and had kept his end of the deal, and now it was time to pay up in exchange. Not that she didn't want it, though; she'd wanted him since the first moment they'd made eye contact and had felt the pull… but it didn't make her body any more capable of handling what she'd seen between his thighs on more than one occasion whenever they'd bathed together.

"_Kot'tor_, Usa. Just like we discussed. As much pleasure for you as you want before I take what's mine. Even hours, if that's what you require. Yes?"

The princess of the moon forced herself to relax and nodded slowly, reaching down to draw the sash holding the only thing covering him. "Broly… I know I haven't said it, but… I _do_ love you." His only response to that was to kiss her again, and she felt him removing the pins from her royal hairstyle, sitting her up to let it all spill down her back before he eased her down again, never once ceasing the slow, gentle duel between their tongues.

Broly continued to purr and growled on occasion whenever his mouth would leave hers and she would try to speak; despite all of her finer qualities, this woman just never knew when to shut the fuck up and let her body do the talking. "Damn it woman, you always talk too much," Broly snorted as he dipped lower to snag a nipple between his lips and suckle it thoroughly into a hard little peak. He was happy to hear her whispering his name as he began to lavish the other with attention and rewarded her with his tail, stroking it lightly over the lace of her underwear. "Mmm… this is the part I've been dying to get to for years, woman."

"Me too," she gasped, lifting her hips to help him remove the last scrap of cloth from her body. "The part you wouldn't tell me about," she added with a tiny frown.

"I thought you liked surprises? " Broly chuckled as he pressed his fingers boldly into her folds and watched her head fall back in reaction. "Besides, your total ignorance of such things is a complete turn-on… I thought I'd wait until now to give you a real lesson in pleasure. Who am I kidding," he added softly, "there's no way in hell I'd've been able to stop if I'd done this before… and damn if you aren't wet as hell, Rabbit."

"I've been thinking about this since we landed," Usa moaned, her eyes rolling back as she felt him rub a bit of flesh between her thighs that had her heart pounding and her blood burning for more. "Gods… feels so good, Broly…"

"Are you about to come for me?" He purred, raking his teeth over her shoulder in anticipation.

"I… I don't know… you know I've never…" Usa cried out softly as she felt his tail begin to stretch her entrance and clutched at him tightly, offering the creamy flesh his mouth was so fixated on. "Do it, Broly… gods, _please_… I love you so much, honey… make me yours…"

"Not yet," he purred. "I'll bite you when you're coming."

"Then _make_ me come, damn it," she growled as she drug his lips to hers and nipped and sucked at them possessively.

"Heh, I knew you'd be a little hellcat in bed once I got your motor running," Broly purred happily, returning her little nips with a few of his own as he continued the slow, lazy movements of his fingers, alternating between teasing her clit and stroking it directly while he moved his tail just inside of her. She was so tight around his tail that the sensation had him groaning in anticipation; his beast was being patient since it was her first time with a man, but it simply couldn't wait to feel her stretching around his cock, her warm sheath convulsing whenever she came for him. "No more teasing," he finally said when she whimpered and actually begged him to let her come.

"_Please_," she whispered heatedly, rocking into his hand. "I want to be yours in every way, Broly… please don't tease me at all tonight."

"As you wish, my mate," he rumbled as he bent his head to her breast. He began to suck just as he pressed and massaged her clit, his ministrations slow but deliberate.

Chibi-Usa went a little wild at that, clutching his head to her breast, moaning his name deliriously as the fire building between her thighs began to grow and spread, filling her with the sweet promise of even more pleasure if she would just hold still and bask in its glow. She felt his tail moving a little deeper then and cried out of softly, and when it felt like he'd poured gas on that fire and it rippled through every cell in her body, she yelled loudly. "Broly—I think I'm—!"

Oh, she definitely was, and her mate immediately released her breast and moved like lightning, sinking his teeth deeply into her flawless shoulder with a fierce growl of triumph. "_**M'yo**_," he snarled once he released her and began to lap up the silver-tinged blood from her skin. The taste had his beast singing with ecstasy, and Broly felt his cock swelling to the point of pain as he sucked and licked at her mark and listened to her helpless moans of pleasure.

"I'm yours, Broly," she somehow managed, hardly able to think of anything but the utter contentment washing through her body, and how the flames between her thighs were steadily building once more with every gentle pull of his mouth. "_Dra m'yo… tah'kha'or au…_"

Broly's beast purred loudly at that and nipped at her mark as he worked his loosened pants off of his body and tossed them to the side. "_Cha m'yo_," he replied tenderly, slowly pressing his cock to her over-sensitive clit, sliding back and forth lazily. "Mmm… much more of this and I'll lose what little control I have left," he confessed. "I shall taste your pleasure this time instead, _r'sha m'yo_."

Chibi-Usa cracked open her eyes at that and studied him in surprise. "You can't possibly mean that you're going to—" She yelped when he moved down and licked her before she could finish her sentence, but it felt so amazing that she definitely wasn't going to protest any further. Adding to her pleasure was the sensation of him in the back of her mind, whispering dirty things to her, making her blush and moan as he described every possible way that he was going to make her come before he finally let her rest at dawn.

And before she could warn him, that sweet warmth was exploding inside of her again, tingling through every muscle, and she was bunching her hands in his hair while he continued to suck and purr into her core. "Broly, too much!" She finally squeaked, tugging his hair in an attempt to get him to slide back up. She sagged into the blankets on the bed when he finally complied, then smiled up at his teasing little grin. "I want you now, my love," she whispered, stroking over his jawline tenderly.

Floored by her statement, Broly shook his head a little. "But I thought… I was planning on getting you off several more times… you're not exactly ready for me, _r'sha_," he finished lamely, trying to convince his beast more than her and failing miserably. "I don't want to hurt you," he confessed gently.

"It's going to hurt no matter what, _dra m'yo_," she assured him. "And I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Chibi-Usa wrapped her legs around his narrow hips then and tugged him flush against her. "We've both waited years for this, love… you can teach me more about foreplay later on."

"_R'sha_, are you _sure_?"

"I've _always_ been sure about you, Broly. Make love to me."

Her whispered plea had him groaning, growling and purring all at once, and the floodgates burst open inside of him as his beast took the reins and immediately thrust into her, snarling in pure possessive delight the moment he scented her virgin's blood and felt her hot sheath squeezing him. "_Mine_," he ground out, withdrawing and thrusting into her once more just to feel her flexing and quivering around his cock in reaction. _Years_ of waiting for this very moment and he finally had his prize, his mate and his queen. "_All mine_."

"Yours," Chibi-Usa whimpered, biting down on her lower lip when he moved a second time, refusing to shed the painful tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes. "Hurts," she finally admitted when he moved a third and a fourth time, stretching her with every rough plunge deep into her newly-deflowered core. "Please, Broly… it really hurts."

His entire frame shaking from the immense strain of stopping, Broly slumped on top of her and trembled, warring with his beast. It had always been more than a little unstable, and right then it was roaring at him to fuck and claim, her pleasure be damned. She'd get used to the invasion as he took her and she'd eventually enjoy it—that's what his beast kept hammering away with in his mind, but the Saiyan housing it wasn't having a bit of it. "No," he growled weakly, "I won't harm my mate. Shut up," he whispered at his inner beast. "_Shut. Up_."

Chibi-Usa managed to keep her head despite the melee she could feel going on in her mind, and within moments she was leaning up and sinking her blunt pearly whites into his tanned shoulder, pushing every ounce of love and trust that she felt for him through the solidifying mating bond. _Slow, _she breathed through the mental link, _you have my heart and my soul, my love… just go slow with my body… I'll fulfill your beast's desire for something more… carnal… later on. _

_ Promise? _His beast purred lustfully. _Swear it to me, woman._

_ I swear it on my newly won empire, _she replied softly. _Go slow now and I'll prove to you just how much I love __**all**__ of you, including the animal that dwells within. _

There was a long silence filled with only purring as Chibi-Usa felt the beast—not Broly—pushing a swell of love through the bond and growling softly just for her in a low, seductive tone meant only for its mate. Sure, it was mixed with equal amounts of lust, but the former princess of Earth appreciated the sentiment all the same. _Once you are recovered from this night, I shall have you as I see fit, _the beast finally rumbled. _And I shall ensure that you enjoy every moment of it, __**r'sha**__… whether you want to or not, _it added with a dark chuckle.

And then it was gone, receding into the depths of Broly's mind, and he shivered against his mate and would have wept in relief if he hadn't been a Saiyan warrior. "I don't deserve you," he finally choked out against her shoulder.

"Oh, I think we deserve each other just fine," she replied gently as she nuzzled his mark and then gave it a slow lick.

"How are you not afraid of my beast? You weren't afraid of him on Vegeta-sai, either, _r'sha_. You never did explain to me why… or how you were able to rein him in as well as you did."

"Like calls to like, my love… and the moment I felt the pull for you and recognized it for what it was, I knew you'd never purposely harm me. Even your beast doesn't want to do that. He just got a little… overzealous, that's all. And I don't fault him for it, or you. I meant every word I said to him; I love all of you, Broly. Even the parts that you think are crazy. Now… make love to me, already. I'm getting impatient," she said with a smirk of amusement.

Broly managed a little laugh at that, absolutely relieved that she harbored him no ill will for what had just happened. He didn't deserve this perfect little moon goddess after everything he'd done before he'd met her, but the Fates and the gods had given her to him as a gift for some unknowable reason and he wasn't about to look that gift horse in the mouth.

"I love you, Usa," he groaned just before he kissed her passionately, flexing his hips gently a single time, waiting for her approval. When she gasped in reaction and nodded, he sank his teeth into her mark to intensify her pleasure, and was thrilled when he moved a little harder and she moaned loudly. "Good?"

"_Great_," Chibi-Usa whispered excitedly, hooking a leg around one of his thighs for leverage and moving in time with him. "You feel so wonderful, my love… don't stop…"

"Come for me before I do," he groaned. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman that he couldn't even remember the last time he'd come as a result of being inside of one, and already he was nearing the precipice, purring and growling with delight as he thrust deeper and harder—but slowly, slow and careful not to hurt her, just as his beast had promised. He trembled as he felt her tighten slightly, her moans reaching an insistent, fever pitch, and when he also felt her pleasure through the bond he let go, roaring in triumph for all within earshot to hear.

His violent eruption inside of her spurred on a second orgasm, and Chibi-Usa's head tilted back in surrender as she cried out a second time from the warm, wet sensation of him coming inside of her, her nails digging hard into his back as her legs tightened around his thighs. "Gods," she panted once she'd recovered, "if I'd known…"

"Mmm… which is partially why I never went past light petting with you, _cha m'yo_… I knew that neither of us would have been able to stop if I'd made you come even once. Hell," he added with a chuckle, "you said it yourself years ago. You're an all or nothing kind of girl."

"Heh, I did say that, didn't I? Where was that at again? The siege on Uranus? Or was it Mars?"

"That windy planet… sand in my eyes and my ass crack for weeks during that fucking war," Broly snorted. "How could you ever forget, _r'sha_? You said it during the fight with your aunt, after all."

Honestly, she tried to block out as much as the actual fights with her aunts as she possibly could; she loved them all dearly, but her conquest of Earth really was all or nothing… and she'd seen enough movies to know that bad guys lost the war if they didn't tie up loose ends.

And speaking of loose ends… "Let me up, Broly," she sighed. "There is something I still need to attend to."

He knew that she meant someone and nodded when he felt her very real sadness through the bond as she thought of what was about to occur. "Usa, stay. I'll go handle it," he offered. When she shook her head, Broly held up a hand for her to hang on and he led her into the bathroom to wash her blood from both of them before taking her back in to dress. "I'll go with you, then. As you did for me. No one should have to do this sort of thing alone, my moonbeam."

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully. Normally she let him lead, but this time she did so and knelt in front of the bound and gagged figures in the room across the hall from her own. Yanking the gag and the blindfold from the first, she gazed into the blue eyes she'd always loved and trusted so much, and couldn't help the pain she felt at the naked betrayal and disgust in them. "Daddy, I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you know as well as I that Serenity was never fit to rule. No society can survive long as a utopia, especially when all who refuse her 'miraculous' healing are cast out… including myself."

"She lived up to her principles, Chibi-Usa! And when she sensed the darkness growing within you, she did what any mother would do! She gave you a choice to fix it or get the hell out! It's not like you were only eight-hundred years old!"

"Let's get something straight, Daddy. She wasn't my mother. I'm _not stupid_. I have _red_ eyes, for Selene's sake, and I can easily time jump _and_ dimension hop." The new queen of Earth sighed and nodded to the figure trembling next to her father, who was gagged but not blindfolded, and she sighed as she stared into the garnet orbs so very much like her own. "Which is why I can't and won't kill you, Puu. Even without being my mother by title, you were still always my mom whenever I needed one. Even when I entered the Sol system, you refused to harm me… because I'm really _your_ daughter and not Serenity's. Am I right?"

Detransformed, Setsuna merely continued to weep brokenly but nodded once, crying harder despite the way Endymion was trying to lean against her and give her some semblance of comfort.

"Serenity couldn't have children but required an heir," Endymion whispered. "Sets and I… Serenity had known about us for quite some time, and in exchange for her silence and for her to continue to look the other way, we agreed. Much to my eternal shame, we agreed. You were born with most of Setsuna's features and none of mine—we had honestly hoped that you'd come out with dark hair and my eyes, but it wasn't meant to be. So the mother that raised you gave you a shard of the ginzuishou and a piece of her own soul, Chibi-Usa… you say that she never loved you, Chibi… but how could you think that? She wanted you to be hers so badly that she gave part of her _soul_ to you _and_ some of her light. She made you Lunarian as well as human and Plutonian, and your features shifted to match hers… all except the eyes.

Broly growled at that, feeling his mate's remorse and sadness through the bond, and he wiped at her tears gently. "Loose ends, _r'sha_. You told me that if you started to chicken out of this that I needed to remind you of what happened to me on Vegeta-sai. What happened when I let my father go, moonbeam?"

"He tried to kill you," she whispered, her voice shaking as she pressed her hand to the glow of her own silver crystal within her chest.

Trying to stall the inevitable, Endymion spoke again. "I always thought you too smart to listen to someone like the Monster of Vegeta-sai, sweetheart. Listen to the ginzuishou instead. What is it telling you?"

Chibi-Usa bared her teeth then and growled softly, sounding very Saiyan for one so tiny. "It's telling me to listen to my _mate_, Daddy. That's what. Broly has never lied to me, never betrayed me, and never tried to turn me into _something I'm not_!" She yelled at him. "He's the only one that has ever loved me unconditionally besides my _real_ mother, so don't you start calling him names when you're just as much of a monster!"

"Where did you get a second crystal?" He asked, ignoring her outburst and the way Broly was eyeing him murderously.

"That was how I figured it out," she sighed, letting go of her anger to answer his question. She was going to kill him anyway, giving him answers was the least she could do for the man she'd once loved and admired more than anyone.

"I was in exile and trying to get away, trying to use my powers as I had when I was young. I wanted to go somewhere… _anywhere_ that wasn't on the dark side of the moon. And then I figured out what I'd forgotten since I was eight. I time hopped all on my own. A week later, I time hopped again, but this time I dimension hopped as well. Then I figured out how to simply teleport within the same dimension and time. And eventually, I wound up in another dimension, far into the future, where I found a version of Serenity that was very much like myself. She was sad, lonely… full of despair. And when I told her who I was, she told me the story of how she was a coward and had run when Chaos struck, how she was the Light of Hope that appeared to the Usagi of our timeline to fix the mistake she'd made eons past.

"Then I told her my own story, and for once in my life, I actually felt the love that Serenity had always claimed to hold for me. She held me, she cried with me, and then she asked me to kill her, to ease her guilt and her suffering." Chibi-Usa wiped at the tears on her face then, recalling how she'd buried Cosmos in a green field full of flowers, just as she'd requested. "So I did the only thing that could kill her. I ripped the ginzuishou from her chest, then used its power to kill her as quickly and painlessly as I could. Then I created a planet to bury her on. I stayed for several weeks before working my way back to my home timeline, but the crystal yanked me to a strange planet with two suns, rather than the Earth as I'd been focusing on."

"Vegeta-sai," Endymion whispered sadly. "That's where you met my new, morally sound, paragon of a son-in-law, I take it. Tell me, which do you prefer, Broly? The Monster? The Butcher? The Betrayer?"

"I always liked 'That Crazy Fucker' the best. Has a nice ring to it and describes my beast perfectly," Broly chuckled devilishly. He'd come too far to really be bothered by names from a man that was as good as dead, and a wave of love and understanding from his mate reminded him of that. "And I hope you heard every bit of me taking your daughter," he purred, his expression smug when he saw the disgust in the overthrown king's eyes. Oh yeah, he'd heard it, alright. Every hot, rapturous bit of it. Just thinking of that made Broly fight not to grow hard immediately and throw the princess down right there; he suspected that she'd be a little kinky once she was more acquainted with sex, but he doubted she'd ever be kinky enough to fuck her mate right in front of her dear old daddy.

"Enough of that," Chibi-Usa snorted, her cheeks flaming hot at the very idea and the knowledge that her father and real mother had heard her every wanton moan of desire, every instance that she'd begged him to take her. "Any other questions, Daddy?" She said as she switched to the issue at hand.

"Will you let your mother live?" He asked softly.

"Setsuna, yes… I'd never kill someone who loved me so unconditionally. Serenity…? Well, she does make a nice centerpiece in the throne room, all trussed up in that crystal. I'll figure out how to break through it later on, I suppose. And frankly, Daddy… I'd let you live, even after you let Serenity exile me. That I can forgive. All of it I can forgive. But I know that you'll just fight me for every inch that I've already taken, just as my aunts would have, and I can't have you setting a bad example for those that immediately surrendered to us. And for the record, I heard the rumors while I was on Venus. I never killed any children or pregnant women, damn it. Neither has Broly."

"Of course not, even a tyrant needs _someone_ to rule, after all," Endymion sighed.

"On the contrary, Daddy… my people will be free to choose much more than 'Mother' ever let them, so long as they don't try to seize my rightful place on the throne. Those that do will be dealt with accordingly, just as any usurpers were dealt with by the Senshi. I hate that you won't see it, Daddy. It's going to be a nice place to live… for _everyone_. Not just those that Serenity deemed worthy. Darkness and light belong together; it's futile and cruel to try and separate the two and throw one away to live on the dark side of a dead satellite."

Chibi-Usa stood then and gestured towards Broly. "Take my mother somewhere comfortable and safe. I know she loved my father, and I love her too much to let her see this. Treat her kindly, Broly, for without her, there would be no me."

"Of course, _r'sha_," Broly replied, bending to give her a tender kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" He asked gently, caressing the length of her spine as he nipped at her mark. "Killing one's own blood is not something even I could easily do… and I would spare you that pain, moonbeam. Even my beast would."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate the offer, my love, but I am no coward. If I sentence someone to death, then I should act as the executioner as well. I will not start my reign as queen by ordering my mate to do my dirty work."

"At least you learned something virtuous from me," Endymion whispered, closing his eyes to wait for the killing blow. "And Broly… if you truly love my daughter, then care for her in my stead. Believe whatever you will, but I loved her with all of my heart. I still do."

"That is a last request that I can honor… Majesty," Broly replied with a surpisingly large amount of respect for the man facing his own death so stoically. A very Saiyan quality, to be honest—it was likely where Chibi-Usa had gotten it from. He scooped up Setsuna then, achingly careful not to accidentally bruise her with his brute strength, and he carried her towards another wing of the palace when she simply sagged in his arms and wept silently.

Finally all alone with her father, Chibi-Usa knelt and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Daddy… and I'm sorry. I'll make it…" She swallowed a rush of tears as she summoned her powers, then wiped at the ones that managed to escape. "Quick," she finished. "I'll make it quick and painless… as you would for me."

"I love you, little rabbit," Endymion whispered just before her power engulfed him, instantly smiting him into a pile of dust. There was no pain, and only his mask and a rose were left in what remained of the former king of the Earth.

"You too, Daddy." Chibi-Usa cried openly as she took the mask and the rose and stored them in her subspace, then found a box to store the ashes in. She'd killed almost everyone she'd loved, yes—but she was always respectful of their remains and dealt with them with as much reverence as she hoped they would have shown for hers. "I'll think of somewhere nice to lay you to rest, Daddy," she whispered once her work was done. "Just as I did for the others. You'd be happy to know that I scattered Haruka and Michiru at both the drag strip and at the ocean. That way they can be happy together in both places."

Broly was waiting for her, and he frowned at the sight of her tears streaking through her ash-covered face. Not wanting her to see herself covered in her father's remains, he led her silently to the bath, helped her wash, and incinerated her dusty clothing while she wasn't looking. He would not leave anything lying around that might make her cry harder. "I saw some of your old gowns in the closet, Usa. Would you like one of those?" He asked as he wrapped her in a towel.

"That will be fine, thank you my love," she sighed, feeling empty from all of the crying she'd done in the tub. "Though the white and silver doesn't exactly scream 'Black Lady,' it is the proper garb for the new queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"And of Vegeta-sai," he chuckled. Broly had left Turles in charge since he was the only one he could trust, even though he was an evil as hell space pirate. But he'd do as an interim ruler until his mate could settle things down on her own planet and teleport them back. "Though I think I'd have you decked out in fatigues and a black tank, the same as our women. Black looks ravishing on you… and on the floor," he added with a chuckle.

"We'll have a bunch of them made up then, since I'm sure you'll be ripping them off of me just as quickly," she replied as she managed a sad smile. She'd be alright, just as Broly was now. It had taken him weeks to get over the fact that he'd committed patricide, but he'd come to terms with it eventually… just as she would.

"Come on, I know what'll cheer you up, _r'sha_," Broly purred once she was dressed, and tugged her to the balcony. "Look out at your city."

The sight of all the burning lights in Crystal Tokyo was breathtaking as usual—there were still a few fires burning, too, but most of them had gone out. If she'd had better control over her Aunt Rei's starseed, they definitely wouldn't have burned as long, but Mars had been one of the last planets she'd conquered and she hadn't had much time to train with the fire she could now wield.

But the view from the balcony—even with the fires that still burned—was exactly what she needed to feel better. She'd rule her people far better than Serenity ever had, and she'd give them the one thing that they'd never been allowed. She'd let them choose to be who they were, without the influence of the ginzuishou's healing light.

"Ours," she sighed. "All ours."

"_G'in, ve'sh m'yo_… _cha m'yo_. Ours."

**I was going to kill off Endymion painfully, but let's be real; Chibi-Usa loves her Daddy, even if she's evil as hell and he's a loose end. :D So… yall like the twist? Who was like 'wtf!?' when they realized that it was Black Lady and not our dear, sweet little princess? Mwuhahahahahaha! **


End file.
